


Get Help!!!

by thor-the-asgardian-meme (love_from_belle)



Series: Thor's Stories [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Get Help; The Origin Story, get help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_from_belle/pseuds/thor-the-asgardian-meme
Summary: Thor's recounting of how the Get Help move came to be.





	Get Help!!!

Well, we were ten at the time, I believe. Loki had just done something completely stupid (aka he had just pulled off his biggest prank/heist combo yet) and he was running away from the guards he’d pissed off. By this time I was already pretty strong, so he ran up to me and said, “I’m injured”.

I didn’t particularly believe it, since at that moment a bunch of guards started running down the hallway heading straight for us, but, being a dramatic little idiot, I limped Loki over to them and yelled out that my brother needed help.

The panicked look on Loki’s face was priceless, as were the equally panicked looks on the guards’ faces.

Instead of just waiting for them to be responsible adult guards and go and “Get Help”, I chucked Loki as hard as I could into them, picked him up again, and ran off with him dangling over my shoulders.

Suffice it to say that Loki “hated every minute of it” and “blatantly refused to do it ever again”.

“Ever again” in this situation turned out to be a week later, when Loki pulled another (bigger) heist and almost got caught again.

The idiot.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Okay, but how did the idea of 'Get Help' come to you guys ?? What happened the first time ? Who came up with that ?? Why ???
> 
> originally posted on tumblr @thor-the-asgardian-meme


End file.
